Crashed Into My Life
by Velocity3127
Summary: What if Austin and Ally existed in real life, but just on a different planet? And what would happen if Ross and Laura somehow teleported there and met their TV characters...in the future? Sounds complicated but I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: here is a new story that I've been meaning to write about for a while! The actual concept is kind of science-fiction, so here's the gist of it: Austin and Ally are real people, but they live in a different universe from humans on Earth. One day, they watch TV, to find that there is an Earth-made show going on, and it's about them. They have no idea how any humans could even have come up with this, but when Ross and Laura show up one day, they might get some of their answers and some new questions.**

 **I hope you like it! Or, you know, if not, I always love constructive criticism:)**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Miami. Not Miami, Florida, USA, Earth, but rather, Miami, Florida, USA, Earth 2.0. The Earth exactly like Earth, but not the one that humans live in. Not humans that you know of, anyway.

"What a long day!" Ally sighed, sitting down on the couch in the music factory that she had co-founded.

Her boyfriend, Austin, walked across the room to put away a guitar and a violin, before walking over to her and sitting down and putting his arm around him. It was only the two of them in the music factory, since Trish and Dez, their best friends, had already left. They didn't mind, though. It meant that they had more time alone together, something that they lacked and they both wanted so badly.

"Hey, do you want to watch TV?" Austin asked, sitting up straighter.

She wrinkled her nose. "TV? But we don't even like the same shows!"

"Then we'll find something new to watch!" he exclaimed, already reaching for the remote control for the new, flat-screen TV that they had installed in the music factory.

He flipped through the channels before stopping at one, his eyes lighting up.

"Zaliens?" Ally groaned. "No! Austin, you know how much I don't like Zaliens."

"Fine, fine," he sighed, before flipping to a new channel that neither of them had ever seen before, where a show was just starting. "What-"

Ally looked up at the TV and stared for a long moment. "Austin, that's Sonic Boom!"

Suddenly, two characters appeared in the first scene, and not two random characters from a random TV show. No, they were none other than Austin and Ally themselves, only from a few years back.

"Austin, that's us in the practice room!" Ally exclaimed, still staring.

 _"If you wanna run, I'll be your road." he sang. "What's the next line?"_

 _"If you want a friend," she replied._

 _"Right...friend...I like that."_

They both stopped paying attention, already knowing exactly what was happening. But they didn't know that it had been filmed!

"Austin, we were never being filmed!" Ally exclaimed.

"How..." he muttered.

"What channel is this?" she asked.

He clicked on a button on the remote that showed that the channel was called Disney Channel.

"I've never heard of Disney Channel before," he said. "Have you?"

She shook her head. "I think it's a new channel on our TV. But why would we be on it?"

They were contemplating the unusual situation when the door to the music factory opened. They both turned around, and just like in their first song, they did a double take. Walking into the room were two people who looked exactly like them, only their younger selves by a few years. Ally screamed, Austin blinked a few times, trying to see if everything was actually happening, Ally's lookalike just stared, and Austin's lookalike ducked behind her.

Austin was the one who broke the momentary silence. "Ally? What's going on?"

"Wait, what?" both Ally's said at the same time.

" _You're_ Ally?" the younger Ally said in disbelief. "Ross, what's happening?"

"Hold on," Austin said. "We're Austin and Ally, and you two look exactly like us. Who are you?"

"We're Ross and Laura," his lookalike explained. "But Austin and Ally aren't real! They're just characters that we act out on TV! And what is this place?"

"This is the A&A Music Factory!" Ally exclaimed. "Wait...were you two the ones that we saw on TV? Or was that us?"

"Um, we're on TV," Laura said. "Disney Channel. But you're us!"

"Right, so that was you that we saw, not us," Ally figured. "But how do you guys know everything about our lives?"

"We don't," Laura replied. "Besides, what is this A&A Music Factory thing? I thought Austin and Ally hung out in Sonic Boom."

"We turned Sonic Boom into the A&A Music Factory after there were too many students who wanted to get lessons with Ally," Austin explained. "Besides, since I can't perform anymore, I have tons of time to teach kids!"

"Wait, what?" Ross and Laura said in unison.

"Austin doesn't perform anymore?" Ross exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, it's a long story." Ally said. "First, what do you guys know?"

* * *

"I can't believe this!"

Ross and Laura had finally explained their position. They had only finished filming the second season of Austin & Ally, but all of what they had filmed matched up with what actually happened with Austin and Ally, and there was no reason for them to think that the rest of the show would not somehow match up with the real Austin and Ally's past and present.

"Now it's your turn," Laura said. "What have you guys been doing since Austin's first national tour?"

"Well, we obviously wrote a whole bunch of songs," Ally replied, "and we've done a bunch of crazy things. At one point, I was dating Gavin and Austin was dating Piper, but we realized that they weren't right for us and we got together at prom."

Austin put his arm around Ally lovingly, as Ross and Laura watched awkwardly. All of their fans wanted them together in real life, so it was especially awkward to see their TV characters together in front of them. It was still incomprehensible to Ross.

"But how did all of this happen?" he repeated. "And, wait, why doesn't Austin perform anymore?"

"Jimmy stopped me from performing and producing music after I declared my love for Ally at WMA's," he explained.

"That's so romantic!" Ross and Laura said in unison, before looking at each other and blushing.

"Aw, you remind me of our younger selves," Ally commented, giving Austin a knowing look. "We liked each other so much! But we were too shy to admit it."

"We're just friends!" Ross said quickly. "Seriously, why does everyone think we like each other?"

"Because we know how you feel," his blond lookalike replied. "Ross, I know exactly how you feel! I liked Ally when I went on tour, but there was no way I was going to tell her. We had already agreed to just be friends, anyway."

"But I'm not you!" Ross objected. "I mean, I am, but you're not me! I mean, just because you like Ally doesn't mean that Laura and I are anything more than friends!"

"Let's move on from this subject," Laura said, shifting around uncomfortably in her seat.

"Agreed!" her lookalike exclaimed, giving her a high-five.

"So," Laura said, trying to change the topic, "Austin and Ally are real people? Wait, how have we never seen you before? I mean, Ross and I were just leaving the set after we finished filming the last episode of season two."

"Yeah, we just took a detour and walked around and saw this cool building that looked awfully familiar," Ross said. "How have we never seen this place before?"

"I don't know," Austin replied. "The Factory's pretty well-known in Miami."

"Miami?" Ross repeated. "But we're in LA!"

"LA, California, USA, Earth 2.0? Seriously? We're in Miami!" Austin laughed. "And I thought I was bad at geography! Wait, you're my younger self. Of course you're bad at geography!"

"Earth 2.0?" Ross repeated. "No, it's just regular Earth! And I am _not_ bad at geography!"

"You two are from _Earth_?" Ally said, disbelieving. "Austin, I was right! My physics teacher laughed when I tried to prove that teleportation between parallel universes was possible. Parallel universes don't exist, she said. But of course they do! Everyone knows that Earth, the original, exists, so where's that if not in a parallel universe?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Laura exclaimed as the two blonds stared in confusion. "I mean, not the thing about Earths, but the thing about parallel universes!"

"So there are 2 Earths?" Ross asked, seeming concerned and confused. "Wait, but how did we get here? We were walking around in LA! On Earth! Then we rounded a corner and we were in Miami on Earth 2.0!"

"That's what we have to try to figure out!" the two girls exclaimed excitedly. "Once we do, we'll have proven that not only do parallel universes exist, so does teleportation! We'll be famous!"

"You're already famous," the two boys pointed out at the same time, before both laughing.

Laura smiled and turned to Ally, who she expected would be doing the same, before finding that she wasn't.

"Wait...so you two were just walking around in LA on Earth and then somehow ended up in our planet?" she said worriedly.

Ross and Laura both nodded as Austin laughed.

"They already said that, Ally!" he teased. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

She ignored his comment, instead seeming even more worried.

"But then...how are you going to get back?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Dun dun dun! Okay, it's kind of clichéd, but I promise it will get interesting. This is probably the most complicated thing I've written on fanfiction...but I just wrote an essay in class for a test so it makes sense that I'm writing complicated things. I hope it wasn't confusing! Feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: so I don't know if that many people are reading this, but that's fine, because I'm really enjoying writing this so I'll do it anyway:) and for those who are reading, thanks:) and I think this will probably be a threeshot, which I've never done before, but I think it'll be cool.**

 **P.S. In case anyone cared, I'm sorry for the slow update.**

* * *

It was getting dark outside, and knowing Miami, that meant that it was already pretty late, and Ross and Laura still had no idea how they were going to get back to Earth.

"We should probably stay the night," he suggested.

"Yeah! Let's have a sleepover!" his older but otherwise identical newfound friend exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Austin, maybe it's better if we try to find a way to get them home," Ally said, sounding nervous. "I mean, they can't stay here forever!"

"But it would be so fun!" he whined.

"Ally's right." Laura sighed. "As fun as this is, people are going to notice that we're missing!"

"And neither of us have our phones, so we can't even contact Earth." Ross added. "So we really have to find a way to get back."

As if on cue, Austin's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hi, Dez!"

There was a pause as his redheaded best friend spoke on the other end.

"Um...we're in the music factory! Me and Ally. Yeah, we're...um, probably going to stay overnight here."

There was a brief pause as Dez spoke again.

"No! I mean...you can't come, because...we're planning a surprise. And it would ruin it for you."

He quickly ended the call and placed his phone on the table nearby.

"And there's another problem," Ally sighed. "We can't tell Dez or Trish about you guys! That would make things complicated."

"Imagine if Raini and Calum were here," Ross mused.

"Who?" Austin and Ally said in unison.

"Raini and Calum are our co-stars," Laura explained. "They're Trish and Dez. And I'm pretty sure your Trish and Dez are the same as our Trish and Dez."

"Trish hates working," the other brunette offered.

"Dez wears weird clothes," her boyfriend added.

The other two nodded. They understood. And it was still weird that Austin and Ally's lives were exactly like their show. There was a small silence as they all contemplated their situation.

"I'm tired," Austin suddenly whined, breaking the silence.

The other three teenagers laughed before realizing that they, too, were tired.

"We can sleep in Trish's office," Ally suggested. "I mean, we have to stay here somehow, and her office has a bed and everything."

* * *

An hour had passed and Austin and Ally were soundly asleep next to each other, but their younger counterparts were uneasily rolling around on the floor. They had offered to take the floor instead of the bed, since they were the ones who had somehow teleported into a different planet and were causing all the problems.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" Laura whispered. "I mean, how are we going to get home?"

Ross smiled sadly. "I don't know," he replied quietly. "Maybe we'll just wake up in the morning and it'll turn out that this was all a dream and we're back home?"

"I don't think this is a dream," she said. "As crazy as it seems, it feels too real."

"Surreal, you mean," he laughed softly. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I think that either this is a very elaborate prank involving our doppelgängers, or somehow we actually ended up on a different planet."

"Yeah, but they knew about what happens in the rest of the second season!" she objected. "And no one knows about that except the people involved in making it! And I'm _sure_ I would have noticed two crew members who look exactly like us."

"So do you think the rest of the show is really going to be like their lives?" he asked, changing the subject a little. "I mean, is everything they said happened really going to happen?"

"I hope so," she replied. "It sounds pretty nice."

"What, pretending to be a couple?" Ross said, grinning.

"What? No! Ugh, that's not what I meant...sure, whatever, you're just like the rest of the fans!" she stuttered, blushing a bright red.

"It's kind of weird, huh," he replied instead, choosing not to tease her for her awkwardness.

She nodded vigorously, thankful for his lack of teasing. Not that she didn't like it, it was part of their normal friendly banter, but it got awkward whenever anything vaguely romantic was brought in. She only saw him as a friend, but somehow everyone thought that they should be together.

"Do you think they'll make us kiss?" he said abruptly.

She groaned and laughed, purposefully turning away from him so that he wouldn't see her blush. And in that moment of relaxation, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Austin!"

That was the call to which both blonds and Laura woke up to. Ally was the first to wake up, and she had realized that Ross and Laura were still very much present, having not teleported back to Earth in their sleep.

"Allyyyy," Austin whined, stretching and opening his eyes. "Go back to sleep!"

"No!" she replied. "It's Sunday and we have to find a way to get these two back home! And somehow also keep them hidden while we run the music factory!"

"But they can just stay," he argued as Ross grinned and nodded.

"No!" the two girls said in unison.

"As much as I love being here, surely our families will notice that we've gone missing!" Laura said. "We can't disappear forever, we have to tell your story to everyone back home! By that I mean that we have to keep acting as you guys in our show."

"Laura's right," Ross sighed. "I love being here, but we have to get home at some point."

"You know what, you two can stay in the practice room for the day or at least until we figure something out." Ally suggested, quickly taking control of the situation. "We can tell Trish and Dez that they can't go there because we're working on a surprise. They'll understand. During the day, Austin and I will have to teach the kids, but you two can work on figuring out how you can get home."

Laura nodded, admiring her leadership and sense of responsibility. Of course, Ally grown up was the kind of person she aspired to be as she herself grew up.

"What if we teach the kids?" Ross said excitedly as Austin eagerly nodded his approval.

"No way!" Laura exclaimed. "Trish and Dez are _definitely_ going to notice if we're not the usual Austin and Ally."

"Well, we do act as them!" he argued. "I think we'll do a good job!"

"As foolproof as that seems, I agree with Laura." Ally said. "It would just be too risky. It would cause a lot of trouble if anyone found out. Besides, you two can try to find a method of communication with Earth. Maybe you'll figure out a way to get home."

"Fine, I guess that makes logical sense." Ross agreed. "Okay, have fun teaching the kids, and we'll just hang out in the practice room today!"

"And hopefully we won't be here for more than the day," Laura pointed out. "I mean, I love seeing our show's future! It's like seeing a part of me that I never knew about before. But we have to get back somehow."

"And I love meeting you guys," Ally added. "It's like seeing myself younger all over again. But you're right, you definitely have to get back to Earth."

"Group hug in case you guys successfully get home before we see you again?" Austin said.

The other three nodded as they joined in a group hug like none other before. It connected them somehow, and they all knew, in that moment, that everything would work out for them, no matter what. It was a reassuring feeling, but also a bittersweet one, knowing that they would be leaving the strong bonds that they had already formed with one another, but they knew that their pasts, futures, and alternate lives would be with them always.

* * *

It was the middle of the morning, and Austin and Ally were too busy teaching the kids in the music factory to be able to worry about getting Ross and Laura back home. That didn't mean that the latter pair couldn't worry about themselves. In fact, that's what they had been doing for the entire morning in the practice room.

Laura picked up Ally's cell phone that was lying on top of the piano.

"Maybe we can try calling someone?" she suggested.

"Yeah, but there's no way that you can unlock it!" Ross countered.

She ignored his comment, already having unlocked the smartphone using her fingerprint, which was, of course, identical to Ally's.

"Wow, this phone is so high-tech!" she commented. "Fingerprint technology? Does that even exist back on Earth?"

"It's being developed," he replied. "Not that you would know, you still have a flip phone!"

She once again ignored his comment, rolling her eyes, as she dialled Raini's phone. It rang once, twice, and lit up.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end said. "Who is this?"

"Is this Raini?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, Raini Rodriguez, who are you?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Raini, it's Laura!" she replied, both relieved and nervous.

"Hey Laura, what's up?" Raini said. "Why are you calling me? I literally just saw you 5 minutes ago!"

Laura frowned. Five minutes ago? She paused.

"Laura? You still there?"

"Yeah," she replied simply.

"Well, okay, um, if you don't have anything to say, I have to run, so talk to you later!"

She hung up and Laura put the phone down.

"Five minutes ago?" she repeated. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I know what happened." Ross said. "Time isn't passing by when we're here. The only way to make time on Earth pass by while we're here is to contact Earth while we're here. So as long as we don't contact Earth, we can disappear for as long as we want."

She thought for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Unless there's somehow another Raini Rodriguez on _this_ Earth who somehow knows someone _else_ named Laura," he offered.

"That sounds too far-fetched." she replied, then paused. "I'm pretty sure you were right the first time."

He nodded. "Yeah. But then how are we going to get back if we can't afford to contact Earth until we get back?"

"We got here somehow, maybe if we just retrace our steps from when we got here, then we'll somehow end up back home?" she suggested.

"It's a good idea," he said. "But we can't leave the practice room, meaning that we can't leave the Factory!"

"We'll wait until the day's over." she replied. "But if it doesn't work, we'll be in trouble, because Austin and Ally won't even be here to help us tomorrow. They'll be at school!"

"Knowing Ally, she'll definitely be at school." he amended. "But Austin would probably skip school to help us."

"You can't demand that of him!" she replied. "No, we have to get home before the end of the day."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the practice room door.

"Ally? Are you in there? Do you know where Austin is?" Trish's familiar voice yelled. "I'm coming in!"

* * *

"Dez, where's Trish?" Ally asked.

"Huh? I saw her go up to the practice room," he replied.

"No!" she exclaimed, running upstairs.

She ran as fast as she could, opening the door, expecting to see Trish shocked at the appearance of a new Austin and Ally. Instead, she found Trish in the empty practice room.

"Hey, Trish!" she said, relieved and hopeful that Ross and Laura had found a way home.

"Oh, there you are!" her friend replied. "I was looking for you! Where's Austin? Where _were_ you?"

"We were just in the back downstairs getting instruments!" she replied. "Come back downstairs, we can't leave the kids unattended with the boys!"

The two best friends ran back downstairs to attend the kids and prevent the Factory from ultimate destruction without supervision.

Ross and Laura, in fact, had not been able to get back home. They had only hidden in the closet in the back of the room just in time.

"That was close!" Ross said, opening the door from the closet and getting out, seating himself on the couch next to Laura.

"What are we going to do?" she said, feeling like they weren't making any progress.

"I don't know," he replied, for what seemed like the millionth time that they'd had this conversation.

They stayed in silence for a little while, worried and not a little scared. They had done something that, as far as anyone knew, no one had ever done before. But that couldn't help them, if they had to stay hidden here and couldn't get home. They couldn't live the rest of their lives in an alternate universe, in what would be an infinitesimal amount of time back home, unless they contacted Earth again.

Ross sighed. "Laura, I'm scared."

"I know, and so am I." she replied, putting her arm around him comfortingly. "But we'll find a way, I know we will. And even if we can't figure things out for a while, we'll always have each other. Even if we don't have anyone else in this world."

"I guess you're right," he sighed, before becoming more cheerful. "But we won't have to worry, because we're going to find a way back home. We got here somehow, we can just wait until tonight to retrace our steps. Time's not passing by back home, anyway. We have as much time as we want."

She nodded, both of them lapsing into silence. He had never seen her this silent before, but he knew it was because they were both worried. They had never been a situation more uncertain, yet to him it seemed certain that they would make it together.

They sat together, enjoying one another's company, her arm around him and his around her. It was nothing more than a friendly gesture, a reassuring one, but to both of them it felt like more. It felt like they were connected somehow, in a way that no one in their lives could even imagine, but it was something that they knew about and shared.

And despite everything, it felt good.

* * *

 **Author's note: thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and as always, constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated! There's probably going to be only one chapter left, since I realized that I didn't really have much plot development planned. So I'm sorry if this story seems a bit discombobulated. I'll try to update soon, in case anyone cares, but I'm super busy with school and robotics and choir and band and piano and pretty much everything so the next update might not be up for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: last chapter! I know not a lot of people have been reading this but for those who are, thanks for reading, I really enjoyed writing this:)**

* * *

"We're here, we're here!" Ally exclaimed, running up the stairs to the practice room behind Austin.

They opened the door to see Ross and Laura still inside, having not found their way back home. It was Sunday evening, and the A&A Music Factory had just closed for the day. Austin and Ally had managed to convince Dez and Trish to go back home, saying that they were just cleaning up the Factory.

"Aw, you guys haven't found a way home yet?" Austin said. "I mean, I really like you two, but it's better if you can get home than stay here."

"No, but we figured something out." Ross replied. "As we're here on your planet, time isn't passing by back home on Earth. That means that no matter how long we stay here, time won't pass by unless we contact Earth."

"How would you contact Earth?" Ally asked.

"Phone calls," he replied. "And possibly texts and maybe even emails, too."

"Okay, that kind of makes sense." she said. "But we still have no idea how you're actually going to get home?"

The two younger teenagers shook their heads.

"Well, you can still try to retrace your steps!" Austin suggested. There's no one in the Factory except for us, and there's hardly anyone anywhere else in the mall. The chances of getting caught are pretty low!"

"That's the most mathematically I've ever heard you speak," Ally teased.

Laura smiled and tried not to laugh. Austin just ignored the comment but glared playfully at his girlfriend.

"Okay, let's go retrace our steps." Ross said, standing up.

Laura nodded and stood up with him.

* * *

"We've been walking for _hours_!" Ross complained. "Guys, I'm sure we've already retraced all of our steps."

Laura nodded. "I have to agree. We've definitely walked everywhere that we could've come from."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Austin exclaimed in distress. "Maybe you should just call home and tell someone what happened."

"No!" she replied quickly. "Firstly, no one would believe us. Secondly, that's a lot of explanation to do. I think we should just figure things out ourselves."

Laura, Ross, and Austin discussed further, arguing about whether it was a good idea or not to contact Earth. Ally, however, stayed quiet, deep in thought.

"Ally, you're the smart one." Austin said after a while. "I mean, other than Laura, but she doesn't know what to do. And obviously Ross and I don't either."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, seeming offended. "I'm smart, too!"

"Well, was there something weird that you did right before you found yourselves here?" Ally asked. "Maybe that'll give us a clue as to what you have to do to get back."

"We finished filming the second season of the show," Ross offered.

Ally shook her head. "No, I mean something where you changed your normal habits. Or daily routine. I don't know, maybe you walked on a different path?"

"Well, we walked down a different street," Laura replied. "But I don't see how that's going to help us. We can't get back to that path until we find a way back."

"It was just the two of us." Ross said, confusing the others before explaining. "What I mean is, normally, if we were to walk down a new street or explore the city, Raini and Calum would come along. But they were busy, so it was just the two of us."

"Maybe Ally and I should leave, then?" Austin suggested.

They nodded hesitantly, so the duo walked back to the Factory, assuring Ross and Laura that they would be back to check on them.

"Okay, now what?" Ross asked.

"Now we walk around, I guess." Laura replied uncertainly, as the two walked around aimlessly.

"I'm pretty sure we haven't gone anywhere," he said after a while.

"But we didn't notice when we got somewhere when we got here, did we?" she countered. "Let's go back in the direction of the Music Factory."

So they did, half expecting to see their familiar city of Los Angeles, but sure enough, the A&A Music Factory was still in plain sight. The title duo frowned when they saw their lookalikes still very much present.

"Okay, so that didn't work." Ross said, stating the obvious.

"Keep trying!" Ally called from the Factory.

They nodded, turning back around. Ross frowned and put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, a sign that Laura recognized as his way of showing defeat.

"Hey, cheer up!" she said, taking his right hand in her left. "Don't be so gloomy, we're going to figure this out!"

"I guess you're right," he sighed, looking up and smiling a little. "Okay, let's walk back."

They walked together for a few minutes, hand in hand, until they had walked farther than they had before, still by the beaches of Miami.

"You know what, let's go back to the Factory and tell Austin and Ally that we need a new solution." Ross suggested. "This isn't going to work, anyhow."

They turned around and walked back down the same path, but to their surprise, it seemed no longer the same. What was the Miami Mall was some other mall that they had never seen, and the A&A Music Factory was not to be seen.

"What the-" Ross breathed.

"You think we found our way back home?" Laura whispered.

It seemed strange. They had left LA on a cloudy evening, arrived in Miami on a sunny morning that they hadn't noticed immediately, stayed a night, and arrived back in LA back on a cloudy evening.

"We have to look around," Ross said finally.

The duo ran down the path that had once led to the A&A Music Factory, but in its place was a large building that they immediately recognized as the sets of Disney.

"We're home," Laura murmured, looking down at her left hand that Ross was still holding.

She gasped. "I figured it out!"

"What?" he asked. "What did you figure out?"

"We had to be holding hands in order to get back home!" she exclaimed. "Of course, because otherwise, how would we even get back together?"

"Sounds like some weird science-fiction story," he commented. "I wouldn't believe it could be real, except somehow it is."

"Somehow it is," she repeated. "Somehow it is."

* * *

 **Author's note: sorry if the ending was kind of lame. I had originally intended for this to be a longer story, but I kind of ran out of ideas. I hope you liked it anyway. And if not,** **if you've ever read any of my other fics, you know that I love constructive criticism:) it's the only way I improve:)**

 **Thanks for reading! School is super busy but huge things are happening in the Raura fandom so if they progress, expect a new story coming soon:)**


End file.
